1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording medium and a reproducing apparatus therefor, particularly, relates to a information recording medium such as an optical disk, a magnetic disk, an optical card, a magnetic card, an IC card, a magnetic tape and an optical tape, and a reproducing apparatus for such information recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently there existed various kinds of information recording mediums recorded with information, which can be read out optically, magnetically and electronically. A production quantity of such information recording mediums is increasing year by year in conjunction with progress of information society.
In contrast to diffusion of an information recording medium, a quantity of mediums, which are not necessary after use, is surely increasing. From a viewpoint of protecting the global environment, these mediums not necessary must be disposed properly or recycled. However, they are almost not properly disposed or recycled. They create problems such as environmental pollution by illegal abandonment of them, waste of limited global resources and the global heat-island phenomenon caused by destroying them by fire. Such problems seriously affect life on the earth, if the problems are not solved shortly. In a worst case, human beings can not survive any more.